


Lives (The Many He Led)

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book remembers a dead lover and his former mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lives (The Many He Led)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tx_cronopio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tx_cronopio).



> Setting: pre-series.

When they killed his fiancée, she slipped hot chocolate. His only family lay against the white linoleum bar with a single bullet hole, dripping red. Her hand rested against a blue mug. They blamed terrorists.

He wanted revenge so he entered their program. They called him an Operative. He had no name, no identity, no one to cry when he died. All Operatives died for them.

Did they know that he'd find out how she died? That he'd become obsessed when her face became a song burned into his irises. He left for the monastery with a new name: Derria Book.


End file.
